Reba's Surprise
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: A surprise shows up on Reba's doorstep one day and falls into the lap of Reba's college beau Parker Reynolds.. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Cheyenne Montgomery was downstairs in the kitchen with her daughter Elizabeth. There is a knock on the door. Confused by it, Cheyenne walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hello." Cheyenne says to the mysterious man standing at the door.

"Hi. Is Reba McKinley here?" He asks her.

"I'm her daughter. Who are you? Can I help?" She asks him wearily.

"I need to speak with Ms. McKinley personally… How are you her daughter? As far as I knew she wasn't married." He replies.

"What? Are you kidding? My parents have been married for 20 years, they got divorced just a few years ago or so." Cheyenne says.

"Oh." He exclaims. He goes to walk away from the door.

"Wait, I can go get her if you'll wait on the couch for her. I will go upstairs and find her." Cheyenne says.

"Alright." He says. They both enter the house. He sits down on the couch. Cheyenne heads up the stairs, and Elizabeth comes to see who the mysterious person is.

"Hi." Elizabeth calls.

"Why hello. Who are you?" He asks her.

"I'm Elizabeth Montgomery. I'm 6, who are you?" Elizabeth asks.

"I'm Kenny McKinley. Is Reba Hart your mother?" He asks.

"No, she's my grandma. Well, me and my brother Ethan. He's not even a year old." Elizabeth reveals to him.

"Okay. Where's your dad?" He asks.

"He went to the office. He and Grandma are realtors." Elizabeth says.

"Okay." He replies. Reba and Cheyenne emerge from the stairs.

"Come on Elizabeth. Let's go get daddy and get some lunch." Cheyenne says.

"Okay!" Elizabeth screeches. Cheyenne and Elizabeth close the front door behind them. Reba comes and sits down next to the young man.

"Who are you?" Reba asks him.

"My name is Kenny McKinley. My father told me that I would find you here." Kenny says.

"Oh my… What's your full name Kenny?" Reba asks him.

"Kenneth Parker Bruce Reynolds McKinley, my mother died 6 months ago. Then my father told me that I was adopted. He said that he didn't know where my real parents lived. I've searched a long time to find you Ms. McKinley." Kenny says.

"I'm not Ms. McKinley. I got married in 1981. I am Reba Hart. Reba Nell Hart." Reba says.

"Are you saying that you aren't my mother? You didn't have a child in 1979. I checked my birth certificate. There was a Dr. Albertson. Should I try and track him down?" Kenny asks.

"He hasn't been a practicing doctor for 15 years. I wanted him to be my doctor when my son Jake was born." Reba says.

"I have a brother? How old is he?" Kenny asks.

"My son Jake is 12. But he is not your brother. I have 2 girls, and 2 boys. My oldest son I had to give up for adoption years ago. He was born-"Reba starts to say.

"May 19, 1979?" Kenny guesses.

"Yes, how did you know?" Reba asks.

"Because I am that baby." Kenny says.

"Have you found your father yet?" Reba asks.

"No, I was hoping that you could help me with that." Kenny says.

"I will try… Your father lives a couple towns away. He lives about 35 minutes away." Reba replies.

"Okay… Let's go." Kenny replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny and Reba are standing outside the house.

"It's beautiful. Does my dad seriously live here?" Kenny asks.

"He used to. We need to see if he still lives here." Reba replies. Kenny and Reba walk up the sidewalk and ring the bell. Parker Reynolds opens the door.

"Oh hello, Reba… Who's this?" Parker asks.

"Parker, this is Kenneth Parker Bruce Reynolds McKinney." Reba says with a smile. Parker's jaw drops.

"Our Kenny? The Kenny we gave up for adoption?" Parker asks.

"The one in the same… dad." Kenny says going out on a limb.

"Don't call me that! You can call me Mr. Reynolds; you can call me Parker, but don't call me dad." Parker replies. Kenny starts tearing up.

"I never should have come. Maybe I should have let dad be my dad and that be it." Kenny says. He rushes off.

"Parker! He is 29 years old. He is our son. We should be able to be a family and you ruined it. I can't believe you Parker!" Reba screams.

"I am sorry Reba, but I can't be a father if I don't feel like one." Parker responds.

"Whether you like it or not, you ARE that boy's father. In 1979, you chose to be big enough to sleep with me and let me have your child; you are old enough to be a father!" Reba hollers before she storms out.


	3. Chapter 3

Reba is sitting in her living room when the telephone rings.

"Hello?" Reba asks when she picks it up. On the other line is Parker.

"Reba, I want to apologize for my conduct with you and Kenny earlier. I never should have said what I did and I feel terrible about it." Parker says.

"Well, you can't exactly change it Parker. He's gone, you have hurt him so bad, that he resents coming to find us! He's a 20 year old boy and you squashed his dreams of ever meeting his biological parents!" Reba hollers. "I have to go." Reba hangs up the phone, and walks outside. Reba sits on the porch. "Kenny, when are you thinking about going back home?" His face is in his hands. When he looks up at her his face is blood red.

"I just wanted to find my parents. I love my mom and dad for raising me; but you and Mr. Reynolds gave me life. If it weren't for you my mom wouldn't be my mom." Kenny says. Reba puts her hand on his back.

"I know. I am sorry for the way your father acted today. We never expected to see you again. We thought that we had lost you actually. I wish I could make up for the way your father has treated you. I would like it if you could stay with me a few more days. I would like to get to know you, not just as my biological son, but as a person. I want to know your likes and dislikes. I have been out of your life for 20 years. I know it was my choice, but I would still like to make it up to you." Reba states.

"I would like that very much too, but what if I have to see Mr. Reynolds again? I am worried about saying the wrong thing and then regretting ever coming to Houston. I kind of already regret coming here, because my dad loves me and it seems that Mr. Reynolds just doesn't ever want to be around even though he is my father." Kenny replies with tears spilling out all over his cheeks. The front door opens. Reba and Kenny look up at it. Kyra is standing there.

"What do you want Kyra?" Reba asks.

"A Parker Reynolds is on the phone mom." Kyra replies.

"Let me see it." Reba says holding her hand out for the phone.

"Actually, he wants to talk to Kenny." Kyra states. She just looks at Kenny holding the phone out to him. Kenny takes the phone from Kyra.

"Thanks Kyra." Kenny says. He holds the phone up to his ear. "Hello Mr. Reynolds." Kenny pauses for a moment. "Alright… dad." Reba sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later, Reba hears somebody knock on her front door. She walks over and opens it. There standing in the doorway of her home stands Parker.

"Hello Parker." Reba says coldly.

"Reba, we don't have to play this game. I am here to see Kenny." Parker says looking past her at Kenny.

"I don't want to make either one of you uncomfortable. I just found out that you existed and I was excited to meet you. I didn't realize that I would cause this much trouble for either of you." Kenny replies. "Oh Kenny, you aren't causing trouble for us. Your father and I haven't spoken in years, but it's not your fault. You've actually brought us closer together if you can believe that. I left your father 20 years ago for the man I was married to when Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake were born. You already know all that though." Reba replies.

"Yeah." Kenny says. They all turn and look at Cheyenne who is sitting on the couch.

"What are you all looking at me for?" Cheyenne asks.

"Cheyenne, could you please give us a little privacy?" Reba questions her oldest daughter.

"Oh sure, fine." Cheyenne says standing up and walking out of the room into the kitchen.

"If you are going into the kitchen Cheyenne, that's fine, but we aren't going to start talking until I'm sure you're outside or something so you can't listen in." Reba calls into the kitchen. Cheyenne walks back into the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Reba motions for Parker and Kenny to sit down.

"We have a lot of stuff to talk about. Parker, for instance you and I need to talk to Kenny about why he was given up for adoption when we were capable of raising him. We were both in college when you were born." Reba says looking at Kenny. Parker sits down and looks at his son.

"Kenny, at the time when I found out that Reba, your mom, was pregnant with you; I was terrified. I was not ready to be a father, and I did not feel I could give a baby everything it needed. Your mom said she was ready to be a mother, but she didn't want to be a single mom. That's why you were put up for adoption. We both knew automatically that abortion was not an option. Neither one of us likes that idea. Anyhow, so we decided to find a good family to put you in that could raise you and love you." Parker says.

"Why didn't you come looking for me when you got older and started a family?" Kenny asks.

"Kenny, when I started my family I wasn't married to your father. I was married to another man. Your dad and I split company just a few months after you were born. We tried to stay together in hopes that we would come get you back, but eventually we just grew apart and I found and married Brock Hart and your dad was alone by himself for all that time. We never imagined that you would come looking for us. We're sorry that you've been looking this long and never found us until now." Reba says.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I found you both. To know that I do have family out there that loves me and care about me. My adoptive parents are okay, but ever since day one they've been telling me that I have another set of parents and that I should become their problem instead of bugging the family I've been with all these years." Kenny replies.

"Oh how awful. Honey, I truly am sorry." Reba says.

"So am I son." Parker replies hugging his son.

"It's okay! I'm just glad that I've got you back." Kenny states.


	5. Chapter 5

Reba, Parker, and Kenny were sitting in the coffee shop around the corner from Parker's condo.

"Would you mind if I asked you some questions?" Kenny asks.

"Sure, go ahead sweetheart." Reba says leaning in to hear her son. Parker puts an arm around Reba's back. Kenny sighs.

"Well you've already told me why you gave me up, and I guess I understand it a little bit. Did you ever think about me after you left me?" Kenny questions. Reba and Parker look at each other and then look back at Kenny.

"Kenny, let me be honest with you; I have thought about you every day of your life. From the first time I held you until now, I haven't been able to keep my mind off of you." Reba states.

"I haven't thought much about it. I've been busy with my career." Parker says.

"Parker!" Reba exclaims.

"Don't worry mom. I know what's going on. I wasn't around so I wasn't thought of. Is that correct? Well then, I will do something that will help you get through this." Kenny says as he stands up. "Goodbye and good luck." Kenny walks out of the coffee shop.

"Kenny!" Reba hollers.

**The End**


End file.
